


The Night of the Inquisition

by Darkwolves602



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Strap-Ons, babies ever after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwolves602/pseuds/Darkwolves602
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As their relationship blossoms amid the ever growing Inquisition Josephine and the Inquisitor ensure to find time for each other.</p><p>(Other pairings in later chapters)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Night of the Inquisition

Inquisition Ambassador Josephine Montilyet ran through the deserted halls of the mountain top fortress of Skyhold. This stronghold served as the headquarters of the newly re-founded Inquisition, presently under the command of Dalish inquisitor Variya Lavellan. Even as she ran her inquisitors’ words resonated through in her ears.

_Run and you shall be caught, hide and you shall be found, fight and you shall be conquered. No one expects the Inquisition._

Josephine’s baggy ruffles flapped ceaselessly as she ascended the stairs, taking several steps at a time she quickly approached the peak. Josephine burst through the half open door at the top of the stairs, finding herself standing in the quarters of the Inquisitor herself.

She heard the sound of approaching footsteps. No weapon, no way to defend herself. She knew if she resisted she would be left to their mercy.

Josephine did what she could, concealing herself in the cupboard she closed the door behind her, concealing herself in darkness. The sound of the footsteps drew closer. Her heart pounded relentlessly in her chest, until this moment she had never known true fear. The door latch released, her heart missed a beat. The door creaked open on its worn hinges, she reacted purely on instinct, throwing herself out into the slim opening she lashed out wildly in a desperate effort to fight off her attacker. Her efforts were in vain however, caught in her aggressor’s arms she suddenly felt the embrace of the uninvited caress of another’s lips pressed to hers. Josephine felt the strength seep from her body, her knees surrendering beneath her weight as she began to fall into the others arms.

Just as she accepted her captors support she was cast down onto the bed, feeling herself becoming engulfed by the opulent embrace of the finest Orlesian silks. Despite her elegant, elven physique the Inquisitor proved herself unbelievably strong. Inquisitor Variya loomed over the Antivan ambassador, dressed in a long dark robe emblazoned with the golden eye of the Inquisition. Her long brown hair tamed into an ordered ponytail swayed gently with her movements. The Inquisitors lithe fingers reached up release the top clasp of her robes, trailing her fingertip along the seam of the two halves of the robes.

As the two pieces divided they revealed a tantalising hint of soft, lightly tanned skin. As the descent continued she revealed the gentle rise of her ample bosom above her curvaceous figure. Drawing her robe apart revealed she was dressed in a corset tailored reminiscent of the leaf nature designs favoured by Dalish artisans. The fabric was a finely crafted Orlesian silk which shimmered green under natural light, appeared to dance with flames beneath a fresh sun and shimmer a tranquil blue beneath the light of the full moon.

“You chose to wear it” Josephine mused.

“Of course I did, Josie” Variya said, making loving use of her lovers’ pet name.

Variya crept forward, placing herself on the bed astride her lovers lap. She reached up to caress the tip of her finger against the woman’s soft cheek. Following the gentle curve of her angular features, her hand moved seamlessly down to touch Josies quivering neck. The tip of the Inquisitors finger caught on the lip of the ambassador’s voluptuous top, releasing the first clasp at the base of her neck. Variyas fingers continued down the front of Josie’s extravagant golden top, with each flick of her wrist she released another tie which bound her.

Beneath the elaborate guise of an Antivan ambassador she was adorned in the jet black and red of a well formed corset. Dark chocolate half-moon nipples peeked out over the top lip of the clothing, ready to emerge at the slightest provocation. Variya caressed her finger across the lip of the corset, teasing the boundary where her skin and the fabric met.

With a deft hand she trailed her hand down Josephine’s side, eliciting a soft giggle from the usually reserved diplomat. Variya reached out to clutch Josies hands in hers, bringing them to the base of her back. Variya held Josies hands in place with one hand while her free hand retrieved a loose sash of bright red cloth laying on the bed and swiftly bound her hands behind her back with elegant precision.

As Variya removed her lips Josie was slowly brought from her trance and began to realise the reality of her situation. “Now, the investigation can begin” Variya stepped back from the bed, adjusting her robes and resettling the stray hairs which had escaped her loose ponytail.

“May I ask what this is pertaining to?” Josie asked.

“We are searching for a Venatori spy” Variya said with a wry smile creasing her lips.

“You can’t suggest I would betray the Inquisition?” Josie appeared genuinely scorned by the mere assertion. “As one of your closest advisors-”

“The first rule of counter espionage is to suspect everyone” Variya said. “Rest assured, I shall be asking myself some very searching questions” Variya reached out to retrieve a parchment and quill resting on the table beside the bed. Taking them in hand the Elven Inquisitor took her seat in the wide white sofa overlooking the bed laid before her.

“I have heard many things about you, Ruffles” Variya idly glanced down to check the parchment held in her hand. “A rumour surrounding a Taslin Strider being ridden naked through the market of Val Royeaux?”

“I was young” Josies cheeks flushed red. “And very drunk”

“I see” Variya remarked with a cocked eyebrow. “Then onto my first question. What is the colour of King Alistair of Fereldens favourite tunic?”

“How would I know?” Josie asked.

“Very well” Variya glanced at her parchment. “What is the name of the Orlesian Head of State?”

“Well, Empress Celene, obviously” Josie answered.

“So you are on first name terms with the Orlesians are you?” Variya spat the accusation across to her bound captive, casting her parchment aside.

“Well what did you expect me to say?” Josie pleaded.

“Tell me” clambering atop the bed Variya loomed above her partner. “What was it that finally won you over, was it the intrigue, was it the accent, or was it the thought of hanging around with busty airheads in low cut dresses?”

“Shouldn’t good guard, bad guard involve two people?” Josie asked. “Next time we do this I’m doing the interrogation”

“Don’t talk back” Variya trailed her finger across the nape of Josie’s neck, reaching down between Josies elegant shoulder blades. Variya held the first tie of Josie’s corset, a single explorative tug yielded little result. Another pull, again the tie refused to unravel. “Dragons blood, how do you possibly survive in this thing?”

“Two years of classes teaching us to breathe without fainting” Josie said.

Variyas determination proved fruitless in the end, unable to entice her lover from her elegant confines Variya decided upon a more direct approach. “Perhaps I should simply devise a short ‘cut’” Variya trailed her finger along the trail of Josies back, passing each of the dozen ties which held the elegant corset in place.

Josie understood the thinly veiled threat concealed beneath her words. “No, you can’t. This was crafted in a luxury boutique in Antiva, made of the finest Orlesian silks”

“Have I found your weak spot ambassador?” Variya asked with a wry smile.

“Just untie me and I’ll release it for you” the ambassador pleaded.

“Nice try” Variya said. “I have a far better use for your mouth” Variya reached up to slip the elegant tip of her fingers beneath the cup of her corset, revealing the gentle rise of her breast peeked with a soft pink nipple. Variya reached out to hold Josies cheek in her hand, drawing her close until her lips pressed tentatively against her breast. Josies soft lips engulfed the tip of Variyas engorged left nipple, licking and sucking as she saw fit.

“Very good” Variya cooed. “I may have to keep you here a while longer” Josie swapped to tease the other nipple, savouring the fresh elixir of flavours as they washed across her tongue. “Perhaps I’ll have to leave a letter explaining your absence”

Variya felt Josie shift beneath her. Variyas fingers trailed through Josies jet black hair, pressing her firmly against her engorged breast.

_Dear Orlesian Noble,_

Variya began to dictate aloud.

_The ambassador regrets that she will be unable to meet you personally. At present she finds herself unavoidably detained, and somewhat silenced and restrained._

Any attempt for Josephine to protest was supressed by the press of Variyas breast.

_The ambassador sends you her most sincere regrets, and assures you that you are not the only one being overwhelmed with burdens._

_Yours_

_Ambassador Josephine Montilyet, currently providing lip service for the Inquisition_

Josie’s body suddenly stiffened in her lovers arms.

“Oh Josie, so rigid” Variya licked her lips in anticipation. “I have just the thing to loosen your tongue”

Variya disentangled herself from her Antivan lover, slipping out from underneath her to step off of the bed. Without the support of her lover to maintain her balance Josie fell onto her front, struggling to right herself with her hands still bound tightly behind her back. Her attuned ears heard the ruffling and flutter of fabric, unable to turn herself to identify the source she laid in wait for the return of her partner to the moment.

“I'm ready” Variya said with her bedroom voice, the floorboards creaking beneath her feet as she approached.

Josie felt the tap of a soft tip pressing against her plump buttocks. “Can you tell what it is yet?”

Before Josie could even begin to contemplate the identity of what her elven lover had brought her Josephine once more felt the press of the soft tip upon her outer lips. Variya pressed forward, the tip of her strap-on venturing ever deeper within Josies accepting lips. Variya thrust her hips forward again and again each time delving deeper into previously unexplored territory.

Variya reached forward to hold Josies forearms, drawing her into her arms Josies back arched and her gaze was thrown skyward. Josie’s ample bust rose high on her chest, her erect nipples rising proudly to attention before her.

Variya leant forward to press her lips to her lover’s chocolate collarbone, leaving a trail of kisses across her neck until her lips touched her ear. Her warm breath wafted over Josies exposed earlobe, Josie’s entire body erupting in a flurry of uncontained shivers. Variyas lips kissed her ear, preparing to whisper sweet nothings to-

The door catch released. The lovers froze in eachothers embrace.


	2. The Inquisitor and the Grand Enchanter

“ _Inquisitor?_ ” a familiar voice called Variyas title from the bottom of the stairs to her quarters. “ _May I speak with you?_ ”

Josephine’s body froze in her lovers hold, petrified of surrendering even the vaguest hint of their presence-

“Yes, please come up” Variya called out to the visitor.

Josie inhaled sharply, preparing the utter her objections. Variya felt the gentle rise of her lovers chest, her swift elven hand clasping over Josephine’s lips and swiftly stifling any attempt at protest.

Josie pulled herself free of her lovers faulting hold, her hands scrambling across the bed desperately clutching at the loose bed sheets and holding them to her front in a desperate effort to protect her modesty. The soft bed sheets sifted through her shaking hands, offering little cover against the approaching eyes. Josie decided on a final desperate effort to save herself, cupping her hands tightly over her breasts. The footsteps grew louder as their visitor ascended the steps to the Inquisitors quarters, Josie’s heart pounding frantically in her chest-

Variyas hands reached out to intertwine Josie’s fingers in hers, drawing her arms aside as they were held aloft, and spread them eagle like the wings of a dragon in flight. “Fly Josie, fly!” Variya whispered in her lover’s ear, tightening her grip to ensure her lover remained laid bare before her. Their visitor emerged over the cusp of the stairwell, turning to face the elaborate spectacle presented before them only to be stunned into wordless silence.

“Ah, welcome Grand Enchanter” Variya confidently welcomed the elven mage with a devilish smile played across her lips.

“Fiona, I...” Josie stumbled over her words as she attempted to make use of her silver tongue to diffuse the chaos and alleviate the inevitable backlash which would follow the public revelation of the nature of their relationship-

“No need to explain, Josie” Variya reassured her. Josie was surprised to hear her pet name spoken outside of their private moments.

Grand Enchanter Fiona sat on the large white sofa across from the large bed. “When you requested an audience I never thought-”

The scales fell from Josephine’s eyes, she finally understood in that moment that this whole thing had been orchestrated from the very beginning with the sole intention of leading events to this very moment. On the surface the Inquisitor appeared the model leader, honourable, wise and just beyond her years. However in private not a glimmer of that prudence remained.

“ _Dirthara mal!_ ” Josie cursed.

“You learn well” Variya congratulated her student’s elegant grasp of the elven dialect.

“I will rip your bloody ears off!” Josie swore through gritted teeth.

“Calm ambassador” Variya reached out to caress her fingers across Josie’s cheek. Even with their unwavering audience still present Variya continued to press her hips forwards, continuing to delve deeper past her lover’s lips-

“Can you stop fucking me in front of-” Josie protested.

“I can’t believe how she’s taking it like that” Fiona sat clutching her hands tightly in her lap, unable to turn her gaze aside.

Variya fought to restrain her lover even as Josie continued to resist. “I apologise Grand Enchanter. It appears my partner suffers from an incurable bout of shyness” a devious smile formed on Variyas lips. “Perhaps she would appreciate some ‘Audience participation’”

Fiona’s eyes snapped wide, her heart quickened in her chest. “I don’t, I can’t…” she stuttered through shaking lips.

Variya pulled herself backwards, the shaft of the faux penis retreating from her partner’s pussy lips with a wet pop. Josephine collapsed onto the bed, her panting gulps for air reminiscent of a Mabari hound in heat proved far from dignified. Variya reached down to her waist and released the clasps of her strap on one by one with a dexterous flick of her wrist. Grasping the wet shaft in her hand she began to withdraw, a sharp hiss revealing the truth that the strap on was double ended as it emerged from Variyas lips with a wet pop.

Variya slipped off of the bed with elven dexterity, sauntering suggestively towards the elven enchantress sitting on the sofa. Variya reached out to take Fiona’s hand in hers, holding her fingers lightly in her own as she drew the elven woman to her feet.

“What is going on?” Fiona finally summoned sufficient composure to respond. “And why is Ambassador Montilyet dressed in such a way?”

“An excellent question, Grand Enchanter” Variya said. “I have received intelligence of a spy within the Inquisition, the Ambassador is assisting me with this investigation”

“Intelligence?” Fiona questioned. “Assisting in what way?”

Variya sauntered behind Fiona, her fingers scurrying across Fiona’s curved back. “I require your initiative in eliminating this threat to the Inquisitions sovereignty”

Variyas hands reached around to Fiona’s front, releasing the belt which held her blue robes to her skin. Variyas fingers crept up Fiona’s belly, feeling Fiona’s body quivering beneath her explorative finger tips. Variya unclasped the tie at the base of Fiona’s neck, a sharp intake of breath was all the distraction Variya required to be free to peel Fiona’s long flowing robes from her softly tanned skin.

As the robes passed her ample breasts Fiona’s simple white underwear was revealed to the prying eyes of her elven caresser. Variya descended to her knees behind Fiona, taking Fiona’s dark blue robes with her as she discarded the unnecessary clothing into an unimportant corner of the Inquisitors quarters.

Variya slipped the leather straps around Fiona’s well-toned legs, the smooth leather passing seamlessly across the Grand Enchanters legs. The leather straps formed around Fiona’s waist, pulling the buckles snug to her skin Variyas fingers savoured the elegance of her handiwork.

Variya rose to her feet, pressing herself into Fiona’s bare back as she guided her elven partner towards the elegant rump of the Antivan ambassador presented before her. The extended phallus pressed tentatively against Josie’s outer lips, her body tensed as she realised her the Grand Inquisitor was pressing against lips other than her pussy.

“Wrong hole, wrong hole!” Josie said through gritted teeth.

Variya continued to press herself into Fiona’s back, goading her forwards, whispering softly in her long ear. “Its ok, keep going”

Fiona continued forwards, the large bulge of the faux penis pressing deeper and deeper with each tentative thrust into Josie’s rear. With the rear well covered Variya slipped from behind Fiona’s back and crept curvaceously across the bed to idly lie beside her well-worn lover.

“When I’m free of this” Josie spoke through shaking lips. “I am going to impale you with the largest and bluntest object I can find”

“Aw, I love you too” Variya placed a peck on her lover’s enflamed cheek.


	3. Anastasia in the Fade

Ambassador Josephine Montilyet awoke to the music of the dawn chorus wafting down from the birds perched on the cusp of the tower above.

Josie opened her eyes to the light of a new day bathed across the Inquisitors quarters, such an awakening was quickly becoming a far more regular occurrence as time passed. As the early riser Josie was regularly treated with the opportunity to reach across the bed and draw herself into her elven lovers sleeping arms. She was surprised to find, when she rolled across the bed, the opposite side empty and cold.

Josie pulled herself up on the bed, expecting to find the elven Inquisitor wandering their quarters in one of a variety of states of undress. Instead she found the Inquisitors quarters empty, only the fresh flowers given as a gift perched atop the Inquisitors desk a sign of her lovers presence. Josephine stepped out of bed to embrace the warmth of the new day in full. Josephine washed and redressed with the same diligence and attention to detail as she gave to all aspects of her life. Securing the final tie of her golden top she left their quarters in search of the elusive Inquisitor amongst the elaborate halls of Skyhold.

 

*************************

Josephine continued her search through the long corridors which lined the rear of the grand fortress of the Inquisition. As she drew closer to her office she began to hear voices emanating from the War Room. Expecting the War Room to be playing host to a meeting of the Inquisitorial council Josephine threw open the doors with a dramatic flourish. What greeted her was not what she had expected.

“…and tell the builders if they don’t put back my door I’m going to insert a large garden gnome-” Inquisitor Lavellan glanced up to take note of Josephine’s arrival. “Ah, good morning Ambassador”

Inquisitor Variya and Grand Enchanter Fiona stood looming over the war table, dressed in long flowing dark robes which concealed their lithe elven figures beneath multiple folds of loose fabric.

“Please join us” Inquisitor Variya offered the far side of the war table with a wave of her hand. Josephine accepted the offer, knowing at that moment that something was subtly unsettling. Variya never used her title except as a private joke.

“Returning to the matter at hand” Fiona continued their meeting from where they had departed. “I received a letter from Warden Stroud operating in the Western Approach speaking of a conspiracy directed against the Inquisition. He described it as something ‘sinister and something grotesque’ and what’s worse is its going on right under his very nose”

“But surely, Warden Stroud’s moustache is lovely?” Variya queried.

“Warden Stroud is recommending an operation to be conducted in the southern region of the Frostback Mountains, based on intelligence provided by your spymaster” Fiona continued.

“I am familiar with that region” Variya trailed her finger across the high rise of the southern mountains. “One of the clans was traversing one of the southern ranges when their scouting party encountered some kind of creature. Whatever it was it sent the young hunters fleeing”

“What did it look like?” Fiona asked.

“I’m not sure, like a big cat of some kind” Variya mused.

“What, like a Puma?” Fiona asked.

“Yeah, there you go” Variya said, continuing to trace her finger across the map. “Approaching from the north we will be deploying three platoons around the narrow pass to flank the Venatori encampment from the north, east and south. Captain Hu’s leading first troop, Watt’s leading second and Idonou is in charge of third”

“So Hu’s leading first?” Fiona queried.

“Exactly” Variya answered. “This should prove an excellent opportunity for your Mage auxiliaries to operate in conjunction with Inquisition forces”

“Indeed, General Cullen has done an exceptional job of training the mages in Inquisition tactics” Variya said. “I observed a group of my mages sparring with Inquisition soldiers in the courtyard this morning, the soldiers were adamant their strong defensive and healing abilities helped no end in impressing the female staff observing the training”

“I don’t believe that” Fiona interjected. “I am a firm believer in the arcane school of combat and I am adamant that there is no way you can pick up chicks as a tank”

Josephine shook her head, desperate to clear the maddening thoughts which permeated her mind.

_Had she been drugged, had the mounting stress of the situation finally brought her to her knees?_

“Ambassador” Variya said, returning Josephine to the mortal realm. “You seem tired this morning. Did you not sleep well?”

“I’m sure the ambassador remained chained to her desk the entire night” Fiona said. “But how do you plan on transporting your forces up the mountains? Requisitioning mounts for the entire force could prove terribly expensive for the scale of the operation”

“Perhaps you should ask the ambassador” Variya suggested. “I imagine she has a greater interest in preserving the Inquisitions reputation than I do”

“I suppose she does, but there’s no point in asking” Fiona replied.

“Why not?” Variya asked.

“Because she doesn’t know” Fiona replied.

“She doesn’t know?” Variya queried.

“No, she DOESN’T know” Fiona repeated.

“Ah, I see what you mean” the tinge in the Inquisitors voice hinted at a realisation that was lost to Josephine.

This reminded Josephine of a book she had read, one of her favourites as a girl. The book, _Anastasia in the Fade_ , the story about a girl taken into an alternate world of magic and wonderment.

“But returning to the matter at hand, we must come up with a solution which won’t leave a bad taste in anyone’s mouth” Fiona said.

“Perhaps if they were to take a, shortcut” Variya said with a sly grin. “Traversing across the marshes they would be able to make excellent progress, assuming they don’t get bogged down”

“Yes, there is nothing worse than getting stuck in a dark hole” Fiona replied. “However we may have an even greater constraint. Your proposed route takes us through the territory of Lord Galcian, a staunch opponent of the Inquisition. I highly doubt he will willingly allow us passage through the side roads in his territory”

“What if we were to strap on some additional incentives in return for access to his back passage?” Variya said. “Then maybe he would understand the thrust of the issue”

“Well perhaps if the carrot doesn’t work you could give him a bit of your stick” Fiona offered.

“Well he is Ferelden, of course he’d prefer it doggy style” Variya said.

_I’m dreaming, that’s it, I’m dreaming._

Josephine pinched her exposed neck between her fingers, the sharp pain assuring her that she remained in the world in the living.

“How are you finding life in Skyhold, Grand Enchanter?” Variya asked.

“It is very enjoyable, Inquisitor” Fiona replied. “I took a walk in the garden this morning and was surprised to see a pair of great tits”

“You were very fortunate, you don’t often see them this time of year” Variya replied.

“They were very perky little things, they couldn’t remain hidden for long. They had a lovely round shape to them, large plump breasts” Fiona said.

“Great tits?” Variya asked.

“I wouldn’t go that far” Fiona replied

“Blue tits then?” Variya asked.

“I don’t think its cold enough for that yet” Fiona replied coyly.

“Alright that’s enough!” Josephine had finally reached the end of her tether, raising her voice far beyond the professional tone which defined her everyday life. The exchange immediately ceased, the leader of the Inquisition and the Grand Enchanter of the Circle of Magi waiting in anticipation of her next word. “The two of you” Josephine spoke with a low murmur, her gaze turned down towards the table. “Are clearly screwing with me”

“Rather interesting choice of words” Variya said coyly. “One would have thought you might-”

“Shut up” Josie pointed an accusing finger towards the Inquisitor without daring to raise her gaze. “I don’t know what you two are up to” Josie clenched her fists tightly on the table, her whole body tensing with no sign of release. There was clearly only one solution. “You two are so determined to make me degrade myself to your level” Josephine threw up her hands in admission of defeat. “Very well”

Josie released the clasp of her top at the base of her neck, pulling apart the two halves of her top as a defeated commander would throw open the gates at the end of a bloody siege. Josephine’s chocolate nipples rose proudly erect in the face of the prying eyes and the stiff breeze surrounding them. “Satisfied?”

Variya and Fiona wordlessly glanced between them. As the adrenaline and rage seeped away the stark reality of what she had just done played through Josephine’s mind, the inevitable repercussions which were-

Variya broke the looming silence. “Oh, thank the Dread Wolf” Variya sighed in relief. In unison Variya and Fiona reached up to release the clasps which held their robes beneath their chins. The loose black fabric cascaded across their shoulders in a smooth wave to pool at their feet, the stark display revealing that neither the Grand Enchanter nor the Inquisitor had been dressed beneath their robes.

“We never thought you’d take the hint” Fiona said with a sly grin.

Josie for her part was stunned into silence, unable to summon even the most simplistic response to such a situation. With her gaze frozen she watched as Inquisitor Variya sauntered forward and lay on her back across the war table, boldly stretching herself out across the wide table. Fiona clambered on top of the Inquisitor like a prowling cat ready to pounce upon its unsuspecting prey, leaving a trail of strategically placed kissed across the Inquisitors stomach as she crept forward.

Variya looked back at Josie, her long brown hair fluttering across the lip of the war table. “Come to us Josie” Variya pulled Josie on top of her, pressing her lips to Josie savouring the thrill of their upside down kiss. Variyas hands were quick to seek out the ambassadors exposed breasts, softly caressing the bare skin.

“Well, well” a coy voice distracted the elven Inquisitor from tending to her ambassador. The two looked across the war table to see Fiona rise out from behind the war table holding a familiar book in her hand, _The Royal Fiancée_.

“Give that back!” Josie cried.

Josephine clambered across the table in a desperate scramble to retrieve the book from Fiona’s hands before its contents could be divulged. Variya pulled herself up and pounced on top of her panicked ambassador, pinning her to the table while Fiona stepped beyond the reach of Josie’s outstretched reach.

Fiona’s fingers flicked through the pages, choosing a passage at random Fiona began to read aloud. “ _The Royal Fiancée. Chapter 1: Dawn over the Hills_ ”

 

_Felicity Caulfield, a young girl living amongst the rolling hills of the Hinterlands. Born the daughter of a successful blacksmith whose well-formed goods were sold across the length and breadth of central Ferelden she lived a modest life with her father and one other. The other was an orphaned elf who her father had taken in when Felicity had been a girl. Elise was the young elf’s name. She worked in the house tending to the daily chores and taking care of the horses for a place in their home and a generous wage. It was not long before the young Elf girl found herself at the beck and call of Felicity’s every whim._

_“Elf girl” Felicity stepped into the garden, finding Elise tending to the vegetable garden. “Prepare my horse, I wish to go riding”_

_Elise glanced up to face her human counterpart with her warm smile across her lips. “Of course, my lady” was all she said in reply. This was how Elise responded to her requests._

_“Elf girl” the next morning Felicity found Elise sweeping up the kitchen floor of the house. “Go to the market and buy some fresh fruit”_

_Elise glanced up from her work with the same warm smile. For reasons she could not comprehend the young elf’s gaze set Felicity’s beating heart aflutter. “Please” was all could escape her lips._

_“Of course, my lady” Elise said in reply._

_What she had never realised at the time, when she said ‘Of course’ she meant ‘I love you’._

“Oh who wrote this drivel?” Variya interrupted the ebb and flow of the ongoing narrative. “Even _Swords and Shields_ was better than this”

“I’ll have you know it won awards across the Orlesian art world” Josie fought to defend one of the books that had been a favourite of her teens.

“I think we’ll just skip that bit” Fiona continued rifling through the book, idly pacing around the room behind the war table.

“No, that’s quite enough” Josie insisted. “Please just return the book and we’ll forget-”

“But I want to know how it ends” Fiona interjected.

“I’m sure that we could come to some kind of arrangement” Josie offered. “If you wish, I could secure a vast estate in Amaranthine, a noble position in the Antivan court-”

“Oh no, this is far more valuable” Variya said with a wry smile.

“Ah here we are” Fiona finally ceased flicking through the pages and resumed reading.

_Morning broke across the sun kissed hills. Felicity did not know today would be one which would change her forever. She entered the stables at the back of the house, finding Elise busy laying down fresh straw for the horses._

_“Elf girl” Felicity called out to her. Elise looked up, that same damned intoxicating smile. “Pass me that bucket” Felicity pointed to the water bucket left by Elise’s feet. Elise dutifully retrieved the bucket and held it out as an offering to Felicity. Felicity reached out to accept the bucket, the moment their hands touched she could not hold back any longer._

_Felicity leant forward to throw her arms around Elise’s shoulders, pressing her lips to the elven girl in a clumsy mimicry of heated passion. Elise’s body trembled beneath the girl’s touch, the water bucket falling to the floor beside them in a flurry of upset water droplets. The two lovers stumbled intertwined in eachothers arms, falling back into the freshly laid hay behind them. Their lips parted as they panted in the aftermath of their shared kiss._

_For too long Felicity had yearned to feel her embrace. She longed to feel the elf’s kisses up and down her chest, her warm breath across her thighs. She wished to wrap her hands around the elf’s elegant figure as they rolled through the hay, frolicking like only two young women in love could frolic-_

“Are you alright Josie?” Variya asked, feeling Josie shifting nervously beneath her elven lover.

“Nothing” Josies cheeks flushed red even as she fought desperately to supress it.

“You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” Variya said with a wry smile.

“No” Josie snapped back far too quickly, her usually unfaltering mannerisms swiftly disintegrating in the face of her lovers devilish probing.

“Tell you what” Variya said. “We’ll act it out together. Josies, you be the elf girl and I’ll be the blacksmiths daughter”

“Shouldn’t you be the elf?” Josie asked.

“Who’s the Inquisitor here?” Variya said, leaning down to plant another amorous kiss across the ambassador’s lips. Josie continued to writhe and squirm beneath her lover, the unabated flail of arms sending the statuettes sprawling across the war table.

“I think you just deployed an Inquisition force to Amaranthine” Variya giggled.

Josie reached over to retrieve two of Nightingales discarded statuettes from across the war table, placing them atop her exposed nipples. “Prepare to invade the Twin Peaks”

Variya could do little but stare down at the splendour laid beneath her. “You have no idea of the things I’m going to do to your-”

A sharp knock at the War Room door sent their hearts into panic. Variyas mind ran wild thinking of who it might be.

_The knock was far too soft to be Cullen. But why would the Inquisitions General need to knock?_

The door catch released, prompting the three into action. “Hide!”

Variya climbed off of Josie with elven dexterity, pulling Fiona down behind the war table together. Josie struggled to replace the front clasps of her top, not the first time in her life she had needed to redress in a hurry and not the first time she damned the arcane complexity of Antivan tailoring. The door groaned open on well-worn hinges with an up wash of displaced dust. Josie reached out and grabbed Variyas discarded cloak, throwing it over her shoulders and pulled it tight around her.

“ _Ambassador, a moment of your time if you would_ ”

“Of course” Josie stuttered. “Dorian”

The Tevinter mage sauntered up to the war table with a confident stride born of generations of the finest breeding and training in the civilised world. “I was wondering, if by chance, you have lain eyes upon our illustrious Inquisitor?”

“No” Josie snapped back as she felt the caress of explorative fingers, the rustle of cloth, the cool breeze across her exposed lips

_They couldn’t possibly be-_

Josie fought to regain her shattered composure. “I haven’t seen her today”

“Shame really” Dorian replied. “It’s this fortress, it’s too vast” Dorian threw up his arms in a dramatic pose. “There are just far too many nooks and crannies for someone to _Fennec_ themselves away it becomes almost impossible to find someone when you need them”

“Of course, now if you please I must-” Josie felt fingers being replaced by lips.

“Although, while I have your ear Ambassador” Dorian interrupted. Josie’s fingers clawed at the solid wood of the war table. “I was wondering, has there been any progress on my request to have the Chantry officially declare me ‘Most Handsome and Dashing Tevinter of all Time’?”

“No” Josie replied through gritted teeth, she couldn’t tell whose lips they were but they were swiftly bringing her to the edge of reason.

“What about my suggestion to use blood magic to raise Skyhold and rotate it 90 degrees west so my library has more light during winter?” knowing Dorian he had indeed put such a request amongst her paperwork.

“I-” Josie stumbled over her words, her mind too awash with anger, pleasure and fear to respond in anyway coherently.

“Frankly it proves impossible to get anything done around here” Dorian continued unabated. “Oh, and Variya”

A dull thump emerged from beneath the War Table, a volley of muffled elven curses followed by a sigh of defeat. “Yes?”

“Cassandra wished to speak with you” Dorian said. “She asked me to tell her if I saw you, although perhaps I’ll neglect to mention precisely where it was I found you”

Variya peeked out from beneath the far side of the War Table, wiping the lingering stain from her lips.

“Or what you were doing” Dorian continued.

Fiona pulled herself up from behind the table beside the Inquisitor, cleaning her lips with a pass of her hand.

“Or with whom” Dorian said.

Variyas eyes stared daggers at the Tevinter Mage, wordlessly detailing the untold number of imaginative and anatomically creative ways she intended to inflict retribution upon him.

“I’m afraid you’ll find me immune to your womanly gaze, Inquisitor” Dorian turned to leave the War Room. “Ta ta for now dearies”

Josephine was beside herself. At that moment she wished more than anything for the power to make this-

 

*************************

Josephine awoke to the warm glow of the sun beaming down upon her. Such an awakening was becoming more and more of a regular occurrence as time went on, Josephine finding herself in the Inquisitors quarters almost every-

_Wait, didn’t I already wake up this morning?_

Josephine leapt bolt upright in her bed, her eyes scanning across the Inquisitors quarters laid out before her, precisely as she remembered them. The same coo of the birds carried on the wind, the same scent of the fresh flowers on the Inquisitors desk. Josephine pulled herself out of bed, washed and redressed with the ever lingering feeling that she had experienced this before.

_Had the whole thing really been a dream?_

Descending through the corridors of Skyhold Josie heard familiar voices emanating from the War Room. Drawn in by the sound she opened the door to be met by Variya and Fiona engaged in a familiar exchange.

“…insert a large garden gnome in them” Variya said. “Ah, good morning Ambassador” Variya acknowledged the Ambassador.

In a perfect mimicry of her memory she was invited into the meeting. The talk continued with Variya retelling the story of the elf clan’s passage through the mountains.

“I’m not sure, like a big cat of some kind” Variya mused.

“What, like a Puma?” Fiona asked, Josephine whispering the words beneath her breath.

“Yeah, there you go” Variya said.

_Was she dreaming, hallucinating, delirious?_

“We will be deploying three platoons through the pass to flank the Venatori encampment from the north, east and south. Captain Hu’s leading first troop-”

“Watts leading second, Ido Nouhu’s leading third” Josie said.

“Excellent, it seems Ambassador Montilyet has been keeping on top of her reports. That’s correct” Variya said.

Fiona, word for word, repeated her concerns regarding the route to be taken by their forces.

“Perhaps you should ask the ambassador” Variya suggested. “I imagine she has a greater interest in preserving the Inquisitions reputation than I do”

“I suppose she does, but there’s no point in asking” Fiona replied.

“Why not?” Variya asked.

“Because she doesn’t know” Fiona replied.

“She doesn’t know?” Variya queried.

“No, she DOESN’T-” Fiona said.

“Perhaps we should take a shortcut across the marshlands” Josie interrupted. “Our forces could make excellent progress, assuming they weren’t bogged down in a dark hole somewhere”

“It appears that our ambassador is on excellent form this morning” Fiona said.

_This is my chance. This is the chance to do it properly this time around, this time I’ll be the one in control._

“Alright” Josie interrupted. “I see where this is going” without another word Josie reached up to unclasp the front of her voluptuous top, boldly pulling the two halves aside to reveal her firm chest. “Is this what you wanted to see?”

Variya and Fiona glanced between them wordlessly at the unexpected display. The adrenaline surged through Josephine’s body in anticipation of what was to come in the wake of her bold reveal.

“This is, unexpected, Ambassador” Fiona said tactfully.

Josephine’s heart stopped in her chest, a clutching sense of dread replacing illicit thrill. “But the two of you are…” Josephine stumbled.

Variya and Fiona reached up to release the clasps of their robes in unison, the material parting to reveal Inquisitorial dress and First Enchanter robes beneath respectively.

Josephine’s mind went blank. All she could think to do was run from the room as fast as her feet dared carry her, emitting a high pitched scream not heard since her younger sister Yvette had hidden a fake spider in her doll collection.


	4. The Serving Girl and her Lady

Ambassador Josephine Montilyet sat hunched at her desk. As she did most days she read reports of the latest Inquisition deployments across Thedas, as well as drafting letters to the Inquisitions vastly growing list of allies and dependencies. At the moment the ambassador wished for nothing more than the opportunity to consume herself in her work if only to stave off the underlying feeling of embarrassment and dread which continued to ceaselessly hound her for the past few days.

_How could this have happened? How could she have allowed-_

Josephine’s quill slipped in her fingers, a thin black line of ink tracing across the page in front of her. She clawed the clutch of paper into her hand and cast the spoiled parchment into the waste basket beside her desk. Taking a fresh piece of paper from the stack she felt compelled to start again as her ingrained sense of perfectionism overtook her, knowing that any Orlesian noble would deem even the slightest error a personal slight.

If word of her actions were to ever spread about her actions her reputation would be ruined, the Inquisitions political position would disintegrate overnight. She could not allow such a thing to happen no matter the sacrifice, there was only-

“ _A hunter walks into a tavern with a Halla_ ”

Josephine’s quill slowed to a crawl on the page, her lips quivering as she resisted the urge to respond.

“ _They both get pissed, and the Halla falls over_ ”

“What do you want?” Josephine inevitably relented, hardly in the mood for entertaining her colleagues sly play with words.

“My little birds have been tweeting about you ambassador” Inquisition Spy Master Leliana said as she rounded Josephine’s desk. Leliana sat at the edge of the ambassador’s desk, the solid wood barely shifting beneath her lithe figure. “But to be honest, you seemed rather down so I thought I’d come and cheer you up”

“I thought you were meeting with the Inquisitor today?” Josephine asked in her dry, professional tone, her eyes never drifting from the half drafted report.

“I thought so as well” Leliana replied. “But last I saw the Inquisitor she appeared to be heading for the Foreman’s office carrying a large garden ornament and muttering about the Anderfels. But what about you ambassador, you seem to have something different about you today” Leliana idly mused. “Almost, magical”

Josephine’s quill jolted in her hand, her cheeks flushing bright red with the sudden onset of panic. Whether by coincidence or design Leliana had tread eerily close to the mark, knowing it was undoubtedly he latter. “How did you-?” Leliana merely smiled devilishly in return. “Oh, _Fenedhis_ ” Josephine dropped her head into her hands. “How did you find out?”

“Find out what Josie?” Leliana replied with that same tone of infuriating smugness.

“You know exactly what I mean” Josephine persisted. “Are you going to make me say it?” Lelianas gaze refused to falter.

Josephine threw up her hands in a rare display of emotional defeat. “Fine. I, Josephine Montilyet, undertook illicit sexual acts with Inquisitor Lavellan and First Enchanter Fiona which culminated in me exposing myself to them during a war council meeting”

Leliana sat in silence, her head cocked quizzically to the side. “Well, that was rather unexpectedly brash of you”

“But I thought you-” Josephine’s heart raged with unbridled panic, Leliana’s talent for deception was deadly whether brought against friend or foe. “Oh, please don’t tell anyone about this. if word were to spread the reputation of the Inquisition would-”

“Fear not Ambassador” Leliana held the Josephine’s hand in the tips of her elegant fingers. “Subtly is my forte”

 

*************************

Inquisitor Lavellan ascended the steps of the main tower of Skyhold into the aviary. No matter the season it was always cold up here.

“You wished to speak with me, Nightingale” Variya said as she entered.

“Of course, Inquisitor” Leliana placed the final flourish on the intelligence report she was writing, returning her quill to her desk and rising to meet her guest. “You are aware of my responsibility as the Inquisitions Spy Master, providing intelligence to our forces. Our ambassador furnished me with insight on a topic with rather troubling implications”

“From Ambassador Josephine you say?” Variya said.

“Indeed, she seems to genuinely believe your little tryst with the Grand Enchanter involved you altering the very fabric of reality, along with corrupting her fondest memories of one of her favourite novels” Leliana said. I asked Josie if her book was ever returned. All she would say was that ‘Chapter 3 will never be the same again’”

“Really, that is most intriguing” Variya smiled slyly.

Leliana leant back against her desk, withdrawing a dagger from her belt she began to idly pass the blade between her fingers. “She claims you used something similar to Alexius’ time manipulation magic to alter the course of reality. The poor girl seems beside herself about the implications and the threat to the Inquisitions reputation if word were to ever escape beyond these walls. So tell me” Leliana turned the point of the blade towards the Inquisitor. As an accomplished rouge and assassin Variya knew just how deadly Leliana could prove wielding such a weapon. “How did you do it?”

Variya, however, remained unphased by the presence of the sharp edge of the blade. “Sleight of hand, preparation and some _Divine_ intervention”

For the briefest of moments Leliana felt an overwhelming urge to seize the Elven Inquisitor and force her to the precipice of the aviary behind her, necessitating only the slightest shift to send the Inquisitions greatest hope plummeting to her fate. Such would seem appropriate retribution for such a terrible pun, not even accounting for the innate blasphemy made against Divine Justina herself. Leliana withheld on acting upon her desires.

“I realise you and Josephine are intertwined, and that your feelings for each other are genuine” Leliana said. “However I have to know it will not influence your positions within the Inquisition”

“So this is business rather than personal?” Variya inquired.

“I care for Josie like a sister” Leliana said. “I wish to see for myself how far you would be willing to go for her”

Variya’s features flashed with surprise. “I didn’t know you had a voyeuristic streak in you, Nighty, however if you are so inclined-”

With a movement too swift for Variya to follow the blade in Leliana’s hand took flight, imbedding itself into the wooden support mere inches to her side. Variya instinctively glanced aside to follow the dagger. The brief moment of inattention allowed Leliana more than enough time necessary to close the distance and pin the smaller woman beneath her. Leliana clasped the handle of the imbedded dagger with one hand whilst grasping the railing behind them with the other, ensuring there was no avenue of escape.

“I ask that you not be flippant about suggesting such a thing with regards to Josie” Leliana replied sharply.

“Yeah, guess it would be kind of weird” Variya gulped, struggling to avoid shifting beneath Lelianas hold. “Considering you think of Josie as a sister. But Nighty-”

Variya heard the audible groan of shifting leather as Leliana’s grip tightened around the handle of the dagger. “And don’t ever call me ‘Nighty’, ‘Nightling’ or ‘Nighty Night’”

In that moment Variya experienced first-hand the dark side which made Leliana the Inquisitions Spy Master. “You know” Variya swallowed, choosing her words with the greatest care to avoid feeling the harsh sting of another swiftly cast dagger. “Most normal people don’t maintain a conversation whilst holding a knife to their throat”

A wicked smile crossed Leliana’s lips. “You clearly haven’t been spending enough time in Orlais” Variya was surprised to be hearing Leliana cracking jokes at such a time. “Now, I wish to continue this discussion away from prying ears” Leliana took a step backwards, withdrawing the dagger from the post with a sharp jerk of her wrist. Leliana turned the point of her dagger out towards the balcony. “If you will indulge me”

Variya headed towards the balcony. “I feel as though I should be resisting a lot more than I actually am”

“I can give you a reason to resist if you wish” Leliana flashed the tip of the dagger as a persistent reminder.

Variya stepped out onto the balcony outside of the Aviary, placing her hands spread on the battlements she peered down to watch the bustle of activity in the castle square beneath her. Across the open space traders, house staff and soldiers went about their work in service to the Inquisition. In spite of the idealistic image before her something seemed out of place, but she couldn’t place her finger on it.

“So now I’ve got you like this” Leliana emerged onto the battlements behind her, twirling the dagger in her hand Variya turned-

Variya discovered that her hands refused to yield to her commands, her palms bound to the fine stonework by some insurmountable. Leliana’s weight pressed against Variyas back, the cool metal of her dagger trailing across Variya’s exposed cheek. “You can tell me exactly how you deceived Josie”

Variya’s lips parted-

“And if you say one word about the Divine your ears will swiftly become significantly less pointy” the cool press of metal against her ear paid tribute to the reality of Leliana’s underlying threat.

“Very well” Variya conceded. “I convinced our resident Grand Enchanter to cast a harmless sleep spell while Josie was distracted. After that it was a simple matter to carry my beloved to our quarters and lay her to rest. Once she was safely in bed we returned to the war room and prepared for Josie to re-emerge with a bewildering sense of Déjà vu and thirsting for an opportunity for retaliation”

The tip of Leliana’s dagger descended to trail idly across Variyas front. “And what of Dorian? Surely the Tevinter Magister had some involvement in this insidious ploy of yours?” Leliana hooked the tip of her dagger beneath the first button of her top.

“No, you can’t” Variya pleaded. “That outfit was made of the finest- You know what, I’m not even goanna go there” A flash of Lelianas dagger severed the top button, revealing the light pink skin of Variya’s neck. “You know if you wanted to talk a sit down with tea usually works”

“But then how could I trust you to stay in one place?” Leliana asked with a sly grin.

“I remember when the hunters were catching game they’d lure them into traps or get them tangled up in vines” Variya said.

“Don’t start giving me ideas” Leliana replied, her dagger catching beneath the next button on the Inquisitors top.

“I’ve, er, forgotten the safe word” Variya fought to conceal a snigger beneath her breath. Leliana cut another button free in retaliation for her insolence. “You know Josie is going to go on an Exalted March when she receives the bill for a new wardrobe”

“I thought elves were all about getting back to nature” Leliana said. “Dancing naked around a fire in the forest”

“That’s just bloody typical” Variya cursed. “Shems come across one group of elven hunters having a drunken piss up in a clearing and suddenly thousands of years of elven culture are condensed into flora based exhibitionism. Aside from that we don’t dance in the forest, it makes the trees jealous”

“Don’t change the subject” Leliana snapped. “What about Dorian?”

“Dorian was an unintentional coincidence” Variya admitted. “And in exchange for his continued silence I had Dagna craft a miniature Skyhold he can levitate to his heart’s content. It even came with a plaque inscribed ‘ _Most Handsome and Dashing Tevinter of All Time_ ’”

“But how did you know Josie would dare to do such a thing of her own accord?” Leliana asked.

“I’ve learnt many things about our dear ambassador” Variya said. “One of which is that in private she will leap at any opportunity to act unprofessionally”

“So you’re admitting this whole charade was entirely the result of you making it up as you went along?” Leliana asked.

“Our private moment together was cut short and we had some excess energy to work out” Variya said. “We all have to find our ways to relieve tension”

“I quite agree” Leliana said, severing the final button in a flourish of elegant swordplay. The two halves of Variyas top split apart. Leliana reached forward to peel the material aside to admire the results of her work, exposing her front to the world. “No underwear?” Leliana asked quizzically.

“Elves don’t wear clothes, remember Shem” Variya said. “The way your kind tell it the Keeper has to remind us every morning to put our trousers on”

“Funny. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have some things to take care of. Something I expect will relieve some tension for the both of us” Variya listened to the soft clap of Leliana’s boots as she departed. “Don’t go anywhere”

As she was left to contemplate the stark reality her situation Variya suddenly realised what had appeared out of place. Across the outer battlements of the citadel the patrolling guards, usually drafted from Cullen’s forces, had been supplanted by Nightingales people. No doubt these agents served as their masters’ birds placed to ensure the sanctity of Skyholds perimeter while also turning a blind eye to anything they may overlook during their patrol.

That Leliana had arranged such a scenario within Skyhold without her knowledge suggested her Spymaster had either committed significant resources to the endeavour or had been planning it for some time. Both answers proved impressive and unnerving in equal measure. The only way the situation could be worse would be if-

“A hunter walks into a tavern with a Halla”

Variya recognised the voice, an inescapable pang of dread seeped through her. Out of the corner of her eye she could make out the elven rouge Sera laying on the slanted rooftop, idly passing an apple between her hands.

“They both get pissed, and the Halla falls over” Sera continued. “The hunter gets up to leave and the barman says-”

“I’m pretty sure they’ve been using that one since the First Blight” Variya interrupted.

“Krem was telling it in the pub last night always makes me laugh” Sera said.

“So, how long have you been up there?” Variya reluctantly asked, knowing she would dread the response no matter the answer.

“Just now” Sera took a first bite of her apple with a pronounced crack of the broken flesh. Sera munched the treat idly as she stared out across the open courtyard. “Been looking for somewhere a bit more out of the way, a bit quieter and with privacy to be had” Sera swallowed the well chewed chunk with a noisy gulp. “So what are you doing up here?”

“I thought I’d just take in the view” Variya continued the conversation, struggling to avoid make it too apparent that she could not turn around to face Sera directly.

Standing perched high on the parapets left Variya exposed to the stark mountain breeze, the cold bite bringing her exposed nipples rapidly to attention. If anyone below were to look up all they would be able to see was the Inquisitor, their greatest hope for the betterment of Thedas, exhibiting herself to the world without even the pre-tense of a Courtesans flirtatious display. She couldn’t even move her hands to stifle herself, let alone cover herself, forcing her to endure in silence.

“Right, caus’ I thought you might be up here to see ‘Nighty’” Sera said. “So didn’t anyone ever teach you its rude not to face someone when you’re talking?”

“To be frank I appear to have found myself in something of a…” Variya trailed off.

“Sticky situation?” Sera asked cheekily.

“I would prefer to say precarious” Variya clarified. “Leliana seems to have bound my hands to the battlements with some kind of adhesive”

“Oh yeah, I gave her that” Sera admitted. “I’d be careful, that stuffs a bugger to get out of your clothes, easier just to steal some new ones. I shouldn’t worry though, I told Nighty how to get it off”

Sera and Leliana seemed unlikely bedfellows, perhaps with Josie’s previous life as a bard there was some kind of Rouge entente forming in Skyhold it wouldn’t be the strangest thing she had even seen today.

“So, did you come up here to enjoy the fruits of your labours?” Variya asked.

“Nah, just for an apple” finishing her final bite Sera discarded the core over the precipice. Releasing her hold she slid down the smooth tiled roof to land on the veranda beneath her. “Ah well. I’ll be seeing ya”

“And Sera” Variya called out, stopping Sera in her step. “Promise you won’t mention this to anyone”

“Yeah alright” Sera said. “Oh and boss-” the flash of Sera’s hand, the sudden bite across her rear. “Nice arse by the way”

Her peace said Sera disappeared through the Aviary. “Alright Nighty, laters!”

Variya heard the approach of footsteps behind her, the Inquisitions Orlesian spymaster emerging to lean against the battlements beside her. “Was Sera just?”

“Yes” Variya replied flatly.

“And did she?” Leliana asked.

“Yes” Variya replied. “She was telling me the joke about the hunter and the Halla”

“Of course” Leliana the hunter gets up to leave and the barman tells him ‘You can’t leave that lyin’ there and the hunter says-”

“Yes” Variya interrupted. “We’ve all heard the joke. Now are you going to let me out of here?”

“As you wish” Leliana reached forward to clasp Variyas forearm in her hand, with a single tug she pulled Variyas hand free without the faintest hint of resistance.

Variya stared at her hands in disbelief. “How did you?”

“The ruse with the adhesive?” Leliana asked with a wry smile. “I honestly was beginning to think you were staying out here because you were enjoying it”

“But Sera…”

“Come” Leliana motioned the Inquisitor inside. “I’ve prepared the rest of what is to come”

 

*************************

“ _Anyone attending a party in last season’s shoes will be banned from all social occasions for a month_ ”

The voice carried through the grand hall of the Inquisition citadel of Skyhold. The large doors at the far end of the hall were drawn closed to keep out the cold mountain draft, casting the far reaches of the chamber into looming darkness. The pleasant warmth and light across the main hall was maintained by the gentle flicker of a few overhead candles, no doubt augmented or enchanted by the strongholds elven creators.

“Nugs will be declared a protected species and all Nug skin products will be outlawed” Leliana continued.

“We’ll have to order the garrison some new coin pouches” Variya murmured.

After having spent the past several hours picking out the appropriate outfit, with Leliana’s careful supervision, darkness had fallen upon Skyhold and the majority of those inhabitants had retreated to bed for the evening. It was beneath this dim veil of twilight that Leliana had led the Inquisitor through the halls of the citadel and into the main chamber. There Leliana had taken her rightful place upon the Inquisitorial throne as mistress for the night, allowing her elven serving girl to take her appropriate seat kneeling at her left hand.

Leliana was dressed in a flowing sky blue dress with elegant traces of gold trim which billowed onto the floor in a flowing cascade. The elegant frills and layers played across her front while leaving her neckline and the top curve of her bust free to the open air.

Variya, by comparison, was adorned in what a designer would likely describe as ‘understated’. Whilst Leliana had gone into details about its precise fit and tailoring which flew far above the head of the elven warrior whose main interest regarding her attire was its practically and protection. All she could discern was that it would prove highly impractical were she ever to actually perform serving duties while wearing it. It seemed that the Orlesians preferred style over practicality even in those whose sole lot in life was serving their social betters.

As she pondered it Variya had to admit that the sensation given from the relinquishment of responsibility was strangely relaxing. The acceptance of the subordinate role allowed her to sit idly speak freely without the weight of the world hanging on her every word. She could see why Varric enjoyed it so much.

“Anyone found to have caused undue stress to any Nug is to serve a minimum term of seven years as a Nug breeder” Leliana continued her Queen Leliana fantasy. “Also it will be mandatory for all female elven staff to perform regular service at the behest of your lady”

“The Keeper warned me demons would be attractive” Variya said.

A smile creased Leliana’s lips, reaching down to caress her servants long brown hair. “And since when would you ever listen to your keeper?”

“And look where it’s got me now” Variya replied.

Leliana’s fingers curled around a strand of Variya’s long brown locks. “That sounded perilously close to dissent”

Variya could hear the tinge of a thinly veiled threat concealed beneath her words.

“And one knows how to effectively silence dissent” a devious smile crept upon Leliana’s lips.

Variya bowed her head to her social better, crawling to her knees as she shifted towards Leliana lounging idly on her throne. Variya gripped the long hem of Leliana’s dress. “You know; you’re just perpetuating negative racial stereotypes about Orlesians and their servants”

“Less lip, more tongue” Leliana held the back of Variyas head in her hand, coaxing her down until Variya found herself eclipsed by darkness beneath the folds of Lelianas dress. Variya relied upon her keen senses to find her prize concealed beneath the endless frills of Leliana’s skirt, her attuned nose leading her inexorably to her prize. Variya pressed her lips to Leliana’s, noting her spymaster’s lack of underwear as a demonstration of her preparedness, sucking lightly on her outer folds. Variya could hear muffled moans in her ears, the press of Leliana’s thighs closing around her head. Variya pressed her tongue forward to touch and caress the places where her lips could not reach.

“ _How far the mighty have fallen_ ”

Another voice behind her. Panic overtook her, Variya fought to disentangle herself from the voluptuous folds of Leliana’s dress. She felt the press of Leliana’s hand against the back of her head, working to maintain the contact between them.

“ _I never expected to see you here_ ”

Leliana’s voice. Variya clawed herself free from Leliana’s hold, emerging from beneath the dress and feeling the wash of the cool night air against her skin. She looked behind herself to meet the intruder. Golden eyes pierced the blanket darkness at the end of the great hall accompanied primal rumble of a snarling beast. A lupine paw emerged from the shadows. A silver snout followed, lined by glinting white teeth.

Before Variya could get a clear look she was once more engulfed beneath the voluptuous folds of Leliana’s skirt, the press of Leliana’s hand trying to guide her back towards her objective. Variya began to fear she was about to drown in the endless sea of frills before finally breaking free like a swimmer shattering the surface of the water. Variya turned back around to watch as the creature changed before her eyes. The dark silhouette rose from a crouch on all fours to stand on two long, elegant legs. Their keen eyes rounded, their pointed snout retreated.

“ _She’s only using you for your ears you know_ ”

A pale white foot emerged from the darkness, the flow of the long dark robe cascading down a bare, feminine leg. The woman’s long black hair was constrained in a messy bun atop her head. “You remind her of her last elven lover”

“You’ve met Morrigan” Leliana greeted her companion with an outreached hand, allowing Variya to finally free herself and collapse next to the Inquisitorial throne. “Another veteran of the Fifth Blight”

“I admit my role served as more of a moral compass while Leliana and the Alistair bared most of the heavy lifting” Morrigan admitting, ascending the steps to greet the pair on the Inquisitorial throne. “I believe I undertook the position well despite the Wardens insistence on delaying our efforts to solve the petty problems of every town and one-horse hovel we happened upon”

“Yes I keenly remember your unscrupulous attempts to manipulate the last hope for Ferelden for your personal advantage” Leliana said.

“Oh hello again, pot” Morrigan said with a sly grin. “Have you met my good friend kettle?”

“I also recall during our travels how she insisted on making camp roughly 50 feet away from the rest of us” Leliana said. “No doubt so she was free to chant to the moon and write mournful poetry in peace”

“Poetry?” Variya interrupted.

“Of course. I remember one of her finest works” Leliana said.

“ _Roses are red, violets are red, tulips are red_  
_Oh look, shes set the garden on fire_ ”

Morrigan accepted the slight with an unwavering grin, ascending the steps to stand at the base of the Inquisitions seat of power. Morrigan reached down to caress her fingers through the Inquisitors long brown hair. “As opposed to your subtle attempt at a seductive verse for the dear, elven warden” Morrigan idly mused.

“ _Roses are red, Violets are blue_  
_I’m up for it how about you?_ ”

Morrigan’s gaze continued to meet Leliana as she approached. “It really is no wonder she was always so unbearably upbeat with you to assist her”

“Perhaps she was simply enjoyed undressing you with her eyes” Leliana’s eyes followed as Morrigan circled around the back of the Inquisitorial throne. It seemed rather appropriate, the shapeshifting manipulator positioned by the seat of absolute power taken by a pretender to the throne. “Admittedly though it takes longer now than it used to”

“You know what it is I remember most about the old days?” Morrigan asked. “How none of us could ever get any sleep thanks to your spymaster insisting on making this awful groaning noise as she approached the point of climax”

“I don’t think she really needs to-” Lelianas attempts at protest were swiftly silenced by low groan emerging from behind her ear. Out of context the animalistic moan could easily have been mimicking the time she came upon a wounded Bronto in the wilderness.

Lelianas cheeks flushed red at the no doubt accurate imitation. “I remember she used to come to breakfast with red welts on her neck” Morrigan leant down like a snake uncoiling from its overhead perch to ensnare its prey, clasping her mouth across Lelianas neck. Morrigan’s lips curled and her tongue played across the soft skin, sending a shiver cascading through Lelianas body. Morrigan retreated, leaving a patch of enflamed skin in her wake. “I believe you tried to pass them off as particularly large bug bites”

“It’s not unheard of in that region of Ferelden for-” Lelianas stumbled defence was swiftly cut short.

“In the end it fell to me to explain the birds and carnivorous bees to Alistair” Morrigan sighed, draping her crossed arms across Lelianas shoulders. “Poor boy couldn’t face either of them for days without the colour draining from his face”

“Tell me something” Variya interjected after having listened patiently to their shared ramblings. “How did you two ever work together long enough to kill the Archdemon?”

“I do admit that in the beginning we tended to grate on each other, certain words were exchanged” Morrigan said. “And arrows” Morrigan glanced to Leliana.

“And thunderbolts” Leliana added.

“But in the end we found common ground between us” Morrigan’s hands suddenly turned amorous as they descended to clasp Lelianas covered breasts with devilish fingers each playing to their own unique tune. “A love of moonlit walks, embroidery and pointy eared lovers”

Morrigan’s hands took a sharp descent and dived beneath the fabric of the front of the Lelianas top, the steep angle of her approach allowing her unfettered access to her objective. Her fingers cupped the soft under curve of Lelianas ample chest, feeling the eager press of her hardened nipples against her palms. Leliana slumped back in her throne, her muscles unable or unwilling to support her any longer as a low moan escaped her parted lips. The image of the grand vizier had swiftly disintegrated.

As she continued her administrations Morrigan glanced back to see the elven Inquisitor kneeling patiently at her mistress’s side, awaiting Lelianas command. “Elf girl” Variya glanced up to meet Morrigan’s gaze. “Why don’t you service your mistress?”

Variya bowed her head in acceptance. “As you wish” Variya followed Morrigan’s command, creeping forward to place herself between Lelianas spread legs. Variya reached out and traced the tips of her fingers across the delicate material of Lelianas dress, taking the opportunity to admire the fine lacework and pattern stitching which lined the dress. How something so delicate could ever survive the night was beyond her comprehension. But, one suspects, such was the excess of the nobility the one would never consider wearing the same dress for a second evening. In their decadence it was better to destroy the garment, and whatever illicit evidence it may contain, than let it be discovered the next morning.

Variya reached around Lelianas back, working blind in search of the ties which held her dress in place. Resisting the urge to just tear the delicate strands asunder she set about unravelling the ties which may as well have been a codex of ancient Andrastrian script for all she could decipher. “How do I undo…”

“Are you serious?” Morrigan peered down at the Inquisitor was a disapproving glare. “What uncultured backwater did you come from?”

Morrigan withdrew her hands from massaging Lelianas ample bust, leaving the Orlesian woman shaking and panting in pleasure. “Coming…” another sharp intake of breath steadied Leliana back towards a mimic of her usual, composed self. “From the woman who was known as ‘The Witch of the Wilds’” it seems that despite her fatigue Leliana remained sharp enough to quip.

Morrigan stepped around the throne, releasing the tie of her cloak as she moved. “Which does not exclude the possibility that I learnt the intricacies of court life in my pursuits away from the wilds”

Morrigan’s cloak fluttered away in her wake, revealing that she had chosen to remain completely bare underneath. Morrigan knelt down beside Variya, wrapping her long arms around Variya’s back. Guiding the Inquisitors hands Morrigan set about demonstrating her newfound knowledge of the arcane trappings of Orlesian tailoring. Morrigan and Variya’s entwined fingers held the first tie to be unbound between them. With expert finger work Variya was struggling to consciously follow as tie after tie fell away in the wake of their shared efforts. Having sufficiently loosened Lelianas dress Variya’s fingers, underneath Morrigan’s arcane guidance she drew the fabric down across Lelianas lithe frame. Placing her sky blue dress aside Morrigan took the opportunity to drink in the delectable sight before her, the Orlesian rouge still the very picture of elegance no matter what she may or may not wear. The sight of Leliana sitting atop the Inquisitorial throne dressed in nothing more than snow white stockings which ascended the length of her toned legs was breath-taking.

Morrigan hungrily moistened her lips at the delectable display before her. She leant forward and inhaled the sweet scent which wafted up from Lelianas sex. Morrigan pressed her lips against Leliana, the taste intensifying and sending a sharp shiver cascading down her spine.

As Morrigan eagerly ate out her mistress Variya was left to wait idly, no more orders to pursue and with her Lady in no place to issue new ones. All that Variya could do was kneel there and watch the women as they basked each other’s attentions. Variya felt her arousal rising inside of her body, her fingers unconsciously descending across her front, catching at the ruffles of her dress before she consciously stopped herself. If she were committing herself to her role as her ladies’ attendant she would await her instruction to satisfy her own pleasure. But then she realised that the opening was laying before her, she could not resist the opportunity.

Variya crept forward to place herself behind Morrigan, the woman’s scent intensifying as she approached. The press of Variyas lips against Morrigan’s lips stopped the mage in her tracks, feeling Leliana pawing at her head to try and get her back to work.

“Hello, Inquisitor” Morrigan glanced back at the unexpected interloper. “Welcome to Morrigan’s personal space, do you have an appointment?”

“If you don’t you can just walk in” Leliana quipped.

Morrigan, eager to silence any further attempts at insubordination, redoubled her efforts to pleasure her rival and former world saving companion towards her inevitable release. Her lips were soon replaced with explorative fingers, first one, then two. As Morrigan had hinted as Leliana approached her orgasm a moan began to escape her lips, growing in volume and intensity.

Morrigan’s work was swiftly brought to fruition as an explosive orgasm rocked the Orlesian rouge to her core. At the same time Variyas agile tongue delved deeper inside Morrigan’s moist pussy lips.

As their shared pleasures began to build Variya felt her restraint beginning to waver, her loyalty to her duty melting away with each agile lick of her tongue. In the end she could not hold herself at bay any longer, throwing her duties to the wind her free hands dived between her crouched legs to massage herself through her dress. Her brash defiance of her mistresses’ instructions only enhanced her pleasure, bringing her closer to the point of no return. It was the delectable cascade which followed in the wake of Morrigan’s orgasm which tipped Variya from her perch, the waves of ecstasy rising from her core to overcome her entire self in moments.

Feeling the strength leaving her body Variya fell, limp and listless, onto the cold stonework beneath her. As she lay there panting, without the energy to raise herself, she could do little but glance idly towards Leliana still slouched heavily in her throne as she recovered from their shared pleasure.

“How do I look?” Variya asked.

Leliana glanced over to face the elven Inquisitor lying beside her. “Like a drunken Halla” Leliana replied flatly.

Variya and Leliana erupted in a shared chorus of uninhibited laughter in unison, each call playing against the other until their shared raucous was unconfined.

“Oh really” Morrigan interrupted, drawing Variya and Lelianas shared gaze to watch as Morrigan slipped the cloak back across her lithe shoulders. “Must you insist on repeating that utter travesty of comedic culture. You’ve been repeating that joke since the last Blight and repetition has yet to improve it”

“It’s a good joke” Leliana retorted.

“Yes” Morrigan cinched the tie of her robe around her waist with a sharp yank. “If you have no taste. We get it, the bartender tells the Hunter he can’t leave it lyin’ there and the hunter replies-” Morrigan stopped short of the final line. “You know what, I’m not going to give you the satisfaction” Morrigan bowed to her companions. “Good evening, Inquisitor” Morrigan turned and silently retreated into the shadows.

Variya sighed deeply, feeling the air pass from her chest her body seemed to grow weak and listless. She stumbled back to lay down on the hard stone floor, the heat radiating from her bare skin into the stonework beneath her.

“I guess I failed then” Variya said.

“Failed what?” Leliana queried.

“Your test” Variya replied. “To see if I was right for Josie”

“Do you really believe that is something I might do?” Leliana asked.

“I wouldn’t put it past you, Spymaster” Variya said.

“I see that your suspicions are well placed, Inquisitor” Leliana reached into one of the folds of her dress and withdrew a letter, Variya couldn’t help but contemplate where she may have been concealing it all this time. Variya recognised the elegant handwritten script of the writer as she read its contents.

 

_Variya_

_If you are reading this then it means Leliana has decided to go ahead with this ridiculous escapade, despite my objections to the contrary._

_The truth of the matter is I do not wish to see us constrained by our union. While we may find comfort in the company of others I know that neither of us will ever love anyone else more than we do each other._

_All I want you to know is that when you come to bed tonight, I will be waiting for you. I will expect a full recount of the day’s activities in explicit detail with physical reconstructions upon request._

_Variya noticed the quivering tail of the ink on the word ‘Explicit’._

_Loving you always_

_Josie x_

 

Variya laid herself back against the cold stone, staring idly towards the high ceiling. Variya clutched the note to her chest and feeling the raging beat of her heart beneath her fingers as it began to slow to normal.

“Josie” Variya whispered blissfully beneath her ragged breath. “You really are so wonderful” Variyas eyes drifted up to Leliana. “Do you ever get the feeling you’re in the wrong profession?” Variya asked, finally breaking the looming silence.

“Only when I’m talking with you” Leliana snarked.

“But do you ever think about what it would be like to live on a farm” Variya said. “Tend the fields, feel the breeze on your skin and never have to encounter demons or Darkspawn or time manipulating magisters”

“You’re right, it would be mind numbingly dull” Leliana replied.

“Not a half bad life though” Variya blissfully mused. “With the right person to share it with”

“You and Josie?” Leliana laid herself down on the stone floor beside Variya.

“If she’ll have me. We could start a family together” Variya said. “I’ll even let her call me ‘Elf girl’, and we can roll around in the hay in the stables and kiss all day long”

“And the children?” Leliana asked.

“We’ll adopt. There must be children out there who dream about a life with two mummies. Then we’ll all be one big extended family together” Variya traced her finger through the air in front of her, mapping out her vision in her head. “Varric can tell them stories, Sera can teach them to bake cookies and Bull can knit thick winter socks and show them proper technique for slaying an ice breathing dragon with an axe”

Leliana pulled herself up onto her side to stare at the elf before her. “And what about me?”

“You’ll be the fun aunt” Variya said. “You can play dress up and teach them all your sneaky little thief skills”

“In that case” Leliana shifted herself closer. “In the absence of Josie’s parents, as someone who has been something of a sister her whole adult life, I would like to say how happy it would make me feel to see you and Josie together”

“Thank you Leliana” Variya said. “Your blessing means a lot to me and I know Josie will join me in saying-”

“ _And the Hunter says_ ” a familiar voice called down from the rafters high above. “ _It’s not a Lion, it’s a Halla_ ”

“Sera!” Variya and Leliana cried out in unison.


	5. Epilogue: The Inquisitor Betrothed

Variya Lavellan looked out over the slowly setting sun descending behind the rolling hills of the Ferelden Hinterlands. In the wake of Corypheus’s defeat the realms of Thedas had emerged into something of a shaky peace seeing an end to years of perpetual conflict. However brief or fragile the tranquillity may be Variya was determined to do everything she could to maintain it for the sake of Thedas and those she cared about.

For now, however, the Inquisitor had left the Inquisition under the guidance of her Inquisitorial advisors, taking a well-deserved leave of absence from her duties as Inquisitor. Using some of her personal funds and Inquisitorial influence she had secured a small farm in rural Ferelden to tend where she hoped to raise-

_“Mama”_

A familiar voice called out to her. Variya turned in time to catch the brunt of an all embracing hug as the young girl wrapped her arms around her mother’s waist.

Fabienne, despite her namesake, was born in Denerim, her parents having relocated from Val Chevaus at the insistence of her father’s profession as an architectural engineer. Her father had died at the Conclave, after being invited in recognition of his involvement in the restoration of the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Her mother had met her end serving as an auxiliary in the Inquisitions defence of Haven, sending her daughter to safety under the protection of the Chantry sisters. These twin tragedies had left the young girl, barely past the age of eight, under the care of the Chantry sisters in Redcliffe. It was the kindness of Josephine and Variya that accepted her as their adoptive daughter.

“I finished my chores” Fabiennes bright blue eyes stared up at her mother.

“That’s great” Variya reached down to caress her fingers through the young girls’ golden locks. “Go find Shep and we’ll go have dinner with _Maman_ ”

“Ok, mama” Fabienne quickly set out across the field with renewed gusto in search of the elusive Mabari pup.

Hefting the farming tools across her shoulder Variya turned back down the hill towards the stables attached to the farmhouse. Returning the tools to the bench she took a sharp intake of breath, savouring the musky scent of the freshly laid hay. She was sure that she could get used to-

_“Elf girl”_

Variya turned to see her lover standing in the door. Even in a rough, well-worn farming girl outfit she was absolutely ravishing.

“Pass me that bucket” Josie pointed to the bucket hanging from the back of the stables.

A warm smile formed across Variya’s lips. “Of course, my lady”


End file.
